


Nightfall

by Calesvol



Series: Naruto Events [17]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 18:14:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30059526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calesvol/pseuds/Calesvol
Summary: It creeps closer to midnight, but it's not always quiet between the trees. (Sakura Month 3.11 & 3.12: Candy Floss & "Thank you.")
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Senju Hashirama
Series: Naruto Events [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2185356
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Nightfall

Warning(s): E, explicit sexual content

* * *

“Hashirama…”

Somehow, part of her should’ve known that this would happen. In the weeks she’d been stranded in the Konoha of the past, it had been more than just the secrets she’d kept or the pleasant smiles traded between the sojourns to and from the Senju-run clinics that populated the village in almost every district, all they had before his granddaughter would go on to revolutionize the medical system for med-nin— 

It was too strange to think about, especially since Hashirama wasn’t even married to Mito…  _ yet _ ? Oh gods, she didn’t know, she just— 

Sakura’s rational thoughts were cut off from the wall the Shodai had her hungrily pinned against, thighs spread around the wideness of his waist, heart hammering in her throat as the sweetness of his features were hardened by lust, feeling his manhood press insistently between her thighs increasingly becoming wet from his ministrations. 

He’d disappeared temporarily between the junction of her shoulder and neck as she felt the heat of his lips and teeth mark the column of her neck with desire, moist and hot as his breaths. “Sakura,” he breathed headily against her flushed skin, a jolt of arousal bolting the length of her flesh until it melted like magma in her sex and she resisted the strained urge to grind against him, on his thigh she practically straddled. A large hand crawled from her waist to the swell of an ample bosom, exhaling raggedly when it groped voluptuous flesh that practically burst from the confines of her kimono tunic.

“Hashirama,” she said again, that time with a hint of an impish smile. “Feeling frisky?” Sakura knew, maybe it was supposed to be a serious moment. Something rife with a dark kind of lust that just didn’t feel like him. 

The brunet conceded with a deep sigh as he chuckled throatily, pecking a soft kiss against her pulse. “A little,” the Senju quipped with a grin as he rocked against her sex with a warm sigh of relief, the friction eliciting a faint squirm from the kunoichi. Broad hands cupped the woman’s rear, bringing their groins closer together as he kissed scorching trails to her jawline, peppered ravenously.

Hands perched on his shoulders, Sakura tilted her head back to allow for better access. She ground against his cock, smirking when he groaned with agonizing arousal into her ear. 

It was odd; too odd. Three years after the war and a mishap with time-space ninjutsu later, and suddenly she found herself trapped in the early years of the Founders’ Era, well after the likes of Madara had left, her history books had conferred. And here she was, entangled with one of the most prolific men in shinobi history. 

And, it wasn’t like it was even unwanted, either. She wanted this, and she wanted  _ him _ . Sakura wanted his broad shoulders, his musculature, his sunny smiles framed by a bronzed complexion. She wanted that bright, golden heart that was like sunshine filtering through a summertime forest canopy—gold, jade, emerald. He was like a forest in summertime, just like she was the springtime cherry blossoms. They were like an inevitable connection she couldn’t refute. 

Sakura moaned softly when his hand breached the hem of her pants, clutching the pert curve of her rear as he guided her into steady grinds, the fullness of his length causing her breath to hitch in anticipation. Except, maybe they shouldn’t— 

“H-Hang on, maybe this isn’t a good idea,” Sakura warned hesitantly that made the Senju glance up at her sharply, brow puckered with confusion, if because he didn’t share the same line of thought; that there were no contraceptives or condoms in those days, and she had to be careful. 

“It doesn’t have to be penetrative,” Hashirama reasoned with disarmingly soft puppy eyes that foiled against what he’d just said, Sakura resisting every instinct to guffaw at a grown man’s unintentionally adorable pout. Did a man as old as him have any right to be that cute?

“Well—” Sakura huffed with a puff of air through her bangs, “it doesn’t have to be me, does it? You’re the Shodai Hokage and could have anyone you want!” Her deflection was delivered with a crooked, awkward smile despite how dizzy the heat between them made her.

Hashirama sighed softly at her admission, likely deciphering it as lack of self-confidence to share the company of the Hokage himself, which suited Sakura just fine. It was better than him discovering the truth, at least. Carefully did he lower her legs to the ground, still able to feel his erection press against her backside as he turned to hold her with her back against his broad chest, quieted despite the heat of his musculature through his kimono tunic and trousers of the like she wore.

“Your hair reminds me of candy floss, did you know that?” Hashirama hummed as a hand embraced her from around her rib cage while another delved lower, between quivering thighs. “And your eyes… they’re such a pretty jade.” He pressed a kiss into the nape of her neck that elicited a shiver. 

Slowly, with his cock at full-mast did he use the hand around her waist to situate his member between her thighs, the leaking tip red and flushed that caused her to flush darkly, experimentally thrusting but keeping true to her plea. Well,  _ unspoken _ plea. Dexterously did he replace the arm braced around her waist, which left the other to breach her trousers and rub thick fingers against her slick entrance, Sakura biting her lip whilst he did so. 

“You’re right, maybe—” his words clipped on a husky sigh as he thrust between her thighs with a shudder, “maybe I could have anyone I wanted. But— I want you. Here and now, especially.” The Senju rubbed broad fore- and index fingers against her clit, slowly inserting one past the folds of her aching, dripping sex. Sakura moaned softly as those digits thrust inside her, too, gradually at first.

“Heh, thank you— Ah, fuck!” Sakura groaned when those two fingers entered her fully, thrusting inside of her heat as she struggled to stay coherent and not be reduced to a mess from his ministrations. But, gods, he was  _ good _ . Sakura’s breath came as shuddering exhalations while he thrust inside of her, clenching her thighs around his member that made the Senju groan, its vibrations rumbling within his chest cavity that only exacerbated her own arousal. 

After what felt like tortuous, long moments did Sakura feel inner walls clench as blinding heat and the sensation of coiled muscles as tense as a spring suddenly released, her climax causing her to white out while Hashirama continued to thrust hard between her thighs, chasing his own orgasm that came moments later as a spurt of milky essences, dribbling as he continued to thrust, milking out the climax until he stopped, panting as hard as Sakura.

Carefully, she could feel him remove his saturated fingers from her aching sex, craning to see him pop them in his mouth, flustered as he sucked on the substance. 

“H-Hey, you don’t have to…” she protested weakly, Hashirama removing them with a boyishly sheepish smile when he noticed her embarrassment. 

“Hah, don’t worry! I guess I couldn’t help myself; you just taste so sweet,” he hummed merrily, nuzzling their cheeks sweetly together. “But, we should probably get cleaned up, and you need to get to bed, hm?”

Sakura chuckled breathlessly. “Y-Yeah, that’s for sure, Hashi…” 


End file.
